realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Scarxi
Scarxi are very traditional and honorable as a race. Their culture views power as prestige and thus give the strongest political power to rule over those weaker. This causes many to prove their worth via combat – in this society the Scarxi must have subtly and guile if they lack strength and the knowledge of how to protect themselves, so they never lose their strength. It may seem that some are devious, using tactics such as poison to defeat those who could otherwise defeat them, but strangely this isn't seen as dishonorable as a Scarxi are resistant to poison and it is a worthy weapon in their world. They seldom lie, seeing it as unfair to others. But tricky Scarxi often word their deceptions in such a way that they technically aren't lying. Scarxi often prefer to not attack an opponent's weakness as it shows weakness from the attacker, instead they prefer to attack using the strengths of the opponent and overcoming them. Their desire to not show weakness sometimes goes so far as to paint their scales red, so as to not blend into their environment. Most races don't understand the Scarxi and find their ways of thinking strange and self destructive. This causes the Scarxi to distance themselves from other races which they deem, ignorant and lost – but they will gladly explain why honor is so important to any who ask. The Scarxi resemble a hybrid of human and snake. They are covered in smooth dark green scales which allow them to blend in better in the swampland. They have thin reptilian eyes with two sets of eyelids one being transparent allowing them to see underwater better. They also have small claws on their hands which are often sharped to be used in honorable battle. Scarxi have a thin tail which is used to balance better and provides a weak “third hand” at times. Racial Traits +2 Dex, -2 Wis: Scarxi are quick but they often are focused individuals not noticing the little things. Humanoid (Reptilian): Scarxi are humanoids with a Reptilian subtype. Base land speed 30ft +2 Racial bonus on Balance checks: A Scarx' can use his tail to help him balance. +2 Racial bonus Diplomacy skill checks: Scarxi are known for their honesty and this helps them deal with others. -2 Racial Penalty on Bluff, Disguise, and forgery skill checks: Scarxi are capable of deception but it will always come as a second nature to them. +5 racial bonus on saving throws against poison: Scarxi are highly resilient to all poisons, and even more so to their own (see below). +1 Natural Armor Class: Scarxi scales help them deflect attacks. Natural Weapons: Scarxi have two primary claw attacks that deal 1d3 points of slashing damage plus Strength bonus. Venomous Saliva: A Scarxi may take a full round action to poison a slashing, or piercing weapon, drink, or food. Any hit by a weapon poisoned in this manner or ingested food or drink poisoned in this manner is effected by the poison. This ability can be used a number of times per day equal to its Con modifier. Fortitude DC is 10 + 1/2 hit dice + Con modifier, initial damage 1d4 con, secondary damage 1d4 Con. The save DC is Constitution-based. A Scarxi gains +5 bonus on saves against the poison of their own or another Scarxi's poison. This stacks with their racial bonus against poison above. Category:Humanoids Category:Reptile folk